PureBlood
by Elphabella1122
Summary: What happens when Harry Potter and Twilight crosses over! I don't know! You are gonna have to read! Regular pairings. Beginning of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and after Breaking Dawn. Rated T for very mild language.
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after Daybreak (my story) I guess you could say After Breaking dawn. :) And at the beginning of Order of the Phoenix**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. J.K Rowling and Stephanie Meyer do.**

**This story takes place after Daybreak: Yet its not a sequal. May have refrences from Daybreak.**

_PureBlood by Elphabella1122 Chapter 1: The owl_

_**ALICE POV**_

As I picked out this fab outfit **(Link on Profile**) I heard a slight pecking on my window. An owl with a letter in its mouth. It seemed to have a message so I don't think owl is my next snack. It was adressed to Carlisle. hmm.

"Carlisle, you have a letter!" I yelled.

He trudged down the stairs and a look of shock spread across his face.

_**Carlisle POV**_

_To:Carlisle Cullen_

_Middle of forest_

_Binghamton, NY_

_ From: Albus Dumbledore_

_ Hogwarts Castle_

_ Hogsmede, England_

I was shocked to say the least. I haven't heard from Albus since the year 1784. I decided to read the letter. Hmm.. It seems that I should read this to everyone.

"Everyone! Come into the living room" I yelled for I didn't know how far away they were.

Once everyone was in the living room I began to read.

_Dear Carlisle,_

_I know it has been an awfully long time since I've contacted you, but It seems that Voldemort has come back to full power and here at the Order of the Phoenix we are in need of tremendous help. I was wondering if you would be so kind to help us by joining the order of the Phoenix. It would help quite a bit if we hand your kind on our team since magic doesn't effect you that I know of. We are prepared to say that you were raised as muggles in America and are coming to Hogwarts for their first year. You would be working in the hospital wing. Esme will be our new Muggle Studies Teacher. I will be there 30 minutes after you read this awaiting your response. _

_Thank you,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Order of Merlin, 1st class_

My children were very opinionated.

"What the hell?! We're gonna go to some magic freak school?!" -Rosalie.

"AWESOME!" - Emmett

"Sounds um. Pretty cool" Renesmee

"Interesting" Bella

"I'm okay with it" Edward

"As long as i'm with Nessie" Jacob

"Okay." Jasper

"Alirght to me"

"This means SHOPPING!" Alice.

_*flash forward*_

_**Bella's POV**_

All of a sudden our fire place started glowing a odd green color. Then out popped an old man with a beard and half moon spectacles.

"Albus!" Carlisle said.

"Carlisle!" The Dumbledweeb person said.

They embraced in a brotherly hug.

"This is my family. Rosalie, Emmett." Carlisle began

"Albus" gestured to continue.

"Alice and Jasper, Edward and Bella and Jacob. And Renesmee"

Dumbledore shook hands with all of us and paused at my daughter.

"Biological?"

"Yes Renesmee was born and concieved while Bella was still human."

"Marvelous. Now lets go the the headquarters shall we?"

"Sounds good"

"Everyone believes you were born in America and just realized you were wizards. Here are your "wands" they were made so that way you can do magic even though you aren't real wizards."

He handed out all of our wands.

"Whats a muggle?" Emmett asked

"A muggle is a person who isn't magical" Edward replied.

"Reading up on your magic I see?" Dumbledore said astonished

"I can read minds sir" Edward said sheepishly

"I can see the future" Alice piped in

"I'm an empath" Jasper said

"I can project memories into your head!" Renesmee giggled

"Oh! I can make mind shields." I said.

"Splendid! You have an amazing family Carlisle"

"That I do." Carlisle said.

"Lets go!" Dumbledore said cheerfully.

With that we set of to Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Welcomed by lots of staring faces.

**YAY! My next story! REVIEW! I need to know what you think!**


	2. Thank you Mistress Black scowl

**Sadly I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter. Only Pureblood. Waaaaaa!**

**Hermione POV**

Today Mrs. Weasley told us that 8 new people were joining the order! I was puzzled when she said that they were raised as muggles, but if Dumbledore invited them I guess that they are okay. As the fire glowed green, the most beautiful people to ever walk the face of the earth appeared before my eyes. They were inhumanely beautiful with extremely pale skin with the exception of the one indian boy. There was something odd about them, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Sirius stepped forward to introduce them.

"Everyone. This is the Cullens. Edward, Bella, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jacob, and Renesmee" Sirius introduced

"Hello!" Everyone chorused.

"Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Renesmee you will be staying with Ginny and Hermione." Sirius continued

"Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Jacob you will be staying with Harry and Ron" Cool. I thought. The Edward one seemed to know what I am thinking. Strange.

I decided to show the girls our room.

"Hello! My names Bella!" she said cheerfully.

When I shook her hand it was so cold. Like she had been soaking her hand in ice for the past hour.

"I'm Alice" The extremely hyper one said while bouncing up and down. Her hand was also very cold.

"Rosalie." She didn't extend her hand.

"Renesmee! But you can call me Nessie!" The other girl said. Her hand was slightly warmer than the others.

About five minutes later the boys walked in as I was talking to Bella. She seemed very nice.

"Ronald! Harry! This is Bella!" I shouted.

"Pleasure" Bella replied.

"'Ello! Names Ron!" Ron said happily

"Harry Potter."

After everyone was introduced to eachother Mrs. Weasley called us down for dinner. For some reason all of the new members frowned slightly. Hmm. They must've ate before they left.

**Alice POV**

Don't get me wrong, I really like Hermione! Ginny too! But. The fact that they were fashion emergency's didn't help. I understood that the Weasley's were poor. Hermione on the other hand reminded me of Bella before I taught her everything I know. She was wearing a_ very plain_ sweater and jeans. (Link on profile. I really like to choose those.) As we went down to get, gulp, dinner. I decided to go talk to Carlisle..

"What do we do?!" I screeched

"We eat." Carlisle said calmly

"What?!" I yelled again vampire quiet

"Do try to look like you enjoy it." And with that. He. Walked. Away.

We walked into the dining room. Boy did Jacob and Renesmee have it good... TOOO GOOOD! UGH! We sat down and began to eat... What was that? It was noodles with red stuff. I should ask Bella.

"What is this stuff?" I asked in a vampiric whisper.

"Pasta. I used to make it for my dad." She whispered back

I tried to look like I enjoyed it.

"Hermione's going to look over in 15 seconds, look like you love it!" I said to Jasper.

"mm'kay" He replied with a full mouth.

He put on a good smile and decided to go the extra mile.

"Mrs. Weasley. This is wonderful!" Jasper lied.

"Oh! Thank you! Call me Molly!" Mrs. Weasley replied.

Many gags later, dinner was over. We walked upstairs to our room to "sleep". I entered the room and decided to talk to the girls before it was time to be bored for 10 hours.

"Sooo... What house are you two in?" I said nonchalantly.

"We're both in Gryffindor! Best house in our opinion." Ginny said happily.

We talked for about 10 more minutes when Edward, Jasper, Jacob and Emmett burst in. Following them came Fred, George, Ron and Harry.

"Where are my manners? This is Jasper. My boyfriend." I said happily.

"Hello. Hermione. Ginny." Jasper said with a twinge of of his southern accent.

"This is Edward. Bella's boyfriend. Emmett. Rosalie's boyfriend. And Jacob. Nessie's best friend." I said.

Fred and George looked VERY puzzled.

"You guys are all together?"

"Yeah!" Nessie squealed.

"Ew. Aren't you related."

"No. We're all adopted!" Bella explained.

" 's still weird."

Harry Potter walked up to Edward, squinting.

"Cedric? Is that really you?" Harry asked. What the heck? **(A/N I just HAD to put this in!)**

"Wha?" Edward asked.

"Oh! I thought you were dead!" He yelled.

All of us snickered (All meaning us vampires and Jacob) he is well... Undead.

"What the **** are you talkin about?" Edward said causing an eruption of giggles.

"Sorry. You just look a lot like someone who died last year." Harry muttered.

As they walked out side. Something happened I definitely should of seen.

"FILTHY MUDBLOODS IN MY HOME!!!! LEECHES AND SHAPESHIFTERS!!!! FILTHY! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!!!! BLOODY HELL!!!!! GET OUT OF MY HOME! PUREBLOODS ONLY! BLOOD SUCKERS BEWARE!!!!!!" A portrait cried.

Sirius Black, the only person besides Remus Lupin and Dumbledore to know what we are, decided to clear things up.

"Shut up! That was just my crazy mother. Pay no attention."

Hopefully. The members of the order will pay no attention. Hopefully.

***GASP* REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Feel free to ask questions. IMPORTANT MESSAGE! Should the Cullens save Sirius Black? Vote on reviews! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Review!!!!!!**


	3. I know what you are

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Harry Potter...its sad... BY THE WAY! Check out my new songfic, Breathe!**

**Hermione's POV**

Bloodsuckers? Like vampires? I went up to my room to consult my Monster book of Monsters. T...U...V...Vampires here it is.

_Blood drinking creatures that dwell all over the world. Key notes: Pale skin, inhumane beauty, black, or red eyes. Unusual grace. Cold skin. If you ever see a vampire, run away the moment you do._

They match that description. Well. Except for the Red/Black eyes part. The Cullen's are nice though. They would've drained me already. Wouldn't they? I had to tell Harry!

I ran to his bedroom. Thankfully none of the vampires were there.

"Harry! This is important!" I whisper yelled.

"Wha?" Harry said groggily

"Come. Now. We haven't much time." I said quickly.

He got up reluctantly. I pulled him to the closet.

"Harry. The new members of the order is. Vampires. Except Jacob."

"What?!" he said whisper yelling.

"I did some research after I heard Sirius's mom yelling. I know what they are." I said slowly

"Thats dangerous! We've got to tell Lupin.. Anybody! We need to get out of here. They'll kill us all!" he whisper yelled.

"First we'll confront them. We'll have our wands at the ready. They'll be awake." I said trying to hide my fear.

I walked up to the room they were all talking in. All of their heads turned when we walked in the door way.

"We know what you are." I said making sure that I didn't sound scared.

"What are we then?" Edward said. His black eyes burning into mine...Wait?! Black eyes. They used to be gold. I guess this really is proof they are vampires.

"V-vampires." I stuttered.

"I'll take it from here you guys.." Bella said to them all.

She walked up to me.

"Come with me." Bella said.

"No." I said shaking.

"I won't hurt you. Pinky promise." She said winking and holding out her pinky.

"o-Okay"

We walked to the hallway.

"Is it okay if I tell you my story?" she said softly.

"Sure..." I dragged out.

She sat down on a pillow and began.

"10 years ago. I was human. Just like you. My mom remarried and I moved to Forks, Washington to be with my birth father. When I was there, five mysterious kids went to school there. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Edward."

"They bit you?!" I said

"No. Not...yet."

I nodded as a signal to continue.

"Edward seemed to hate me. But. I found out that it was because my scent was so delicious he barely didn't bite me in that first day of biology."

"Wait. Aren't vampires supposed to drink blood."

"Yes, but, we drink animal blood. We are kind of like vegetarians."

"Okay. Go on."

"Then he saved me from an out of control van. I knew he was supernatural right then. It took me a while, but I finally found out he was a vampire. I figured we had been alone many times and he didn't hurt me so I let myself fall in love. Little did I know. Edward was in love with me also. He was very surprised that I wasn't afraid."

She. Fell. In. Love. with. a . Vampire?! When she knew he was a vampire?! And the vampire fell in love with the human?!

"That was dangerous!" I said astonished.

"I know. I don't regret it though. We got married and while I was still human. I got pregnant, with Renesmee. She is a half human-half vampire hybrid. I almost died giving birth, but then Edward saved me. It has been eight years since then. Personally I love my new life."

I didn't believe it. The fact she was so...humane. Astonished me. She didn't even have fangs... I guess we could be friends now.... I guess. Harry dragged me aside.

"What happened did she hurt you?" He said worriedly.

"No. No! She just told me how she became a vampire." I said.

"Good."

After I walked into the room of vampires I was engulfed in a huge hug by Alice.

"We. Are gonna be such great friends!" Alice chirped. I saw Edward suppress a chuckle.

"What do I smell like?" I said curiously. Jacob snorted. "Its just. Bella told me she used to smell like Freesia and Strawberry's"

Alice sniffed me.

"You smell like pumpkins. Not to offend you, but you would taste like a pumpkin pie to us vampires..."Alice trailed off.

I looked at Jacob and remembered what Mistress Black said... Shape shifters...

"What are you?" I asked Jacob.

"I. My friend am a werewolf." He said proudly.

He's a werewolf like Lupin! Wait. Its a full moon. He's dangerous.

"I know what you are thinking. Its a full moon! He's dangerous. "Actually, American werewolfs only morph when extremely angry or at will with practice. Just like what you would call a animagus." He said

Wow. Thats a lot to think about.

"Um. Wow." I said shocked.

Emmett bounced up to me with a goofy grin on his face.

"So... Now you know what we are... eh?" He said still looking quite silly.

He appeared behind me suddenly.

"Boo!"

"AHH!" I screamed and he chuckled.

"You're gonna have to get used to that." he said still chuckling.

I hardly got any sleep that night. It was worth it though. I learned a lot. Its weird having vampire friends...

**Please review!**


	4. Sorting

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or Harry potter. Boo hoo.

_**Bella's POV**_

It was our first day of Wizard School. And to think! We are going as first years. At the "age" where people get out of Hogwarts. I wonder what house I'll be in... Let me go talk to Hermione while we still are on the train...

"Um. Hermione?" I said carefully.

"Yea?" she said lifting her eyes from her text book slowly.

"This might sound silly...but, what house do you think I'll be in?" I said obviously ashamed of the question.

_**Hermione POV**_

Oh my gosh. Is she really asking me this? How can a Vampire sound so...normal! She sounds like a regular insecure teenager. Lets see... Oh I really don't know!

"Lets see. Its really up to sorting hat. He'll basically tell you what house you are in from your thoughts..." I said

"Oh."

Then the one and only, pureblood jerk: Draco Malfoy.

"Hello, you're the new students..." He drawled in his nasally voice.

"Why don't I show you where you can make some real friends... not with some mudblood." He uses mudblood far too much to make it insulting...

_**Edward POV**_

"Hello. My names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. You?" Not Bella. Anyone but my Bella.

"Bella. Very unpleasing to meet you." She said. I couldn't help but feel smug. Let me tune into his thoughts.

_She is so hot. She's a mudblood though...I can't fall in love with a mudblood... Let it go...Let it go. I'll have to talk to father._

At least he's letting it go...for now at least.

**PFFFFFFFT!**

Ah. We've arrived.

"First years this way!" A large man shouted.

We walked towards the boats and got in. Emmett decided to goof around and sit down in one of the boats next to a terrified looking little boy.

"Well. Hello there!" He said with a goofy grin.

The boy just whimpered. As we approached the castle the sorting ceremony began.

"Cullen, Edward"

I walked up, sat down and the hat was placed on my head...

"Hmm..brave, cunning...there's only one place for you... GRIFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

That was okay. As long as I'm not in the same house as that scum, Malfoy. I walked over and sat down next to Hermione.

"Hale, Rosalie"

I wonder where she'll go...

"Slytherin!"

Not a big surprise there.

"Black, Jacob" "Hufflepuff!!!"

If the sorting hat says so...

"Swan, Isabella!" "Ah...What an interesting mind...If only you'd let me see it." "Oops!" My Bella said. "Ah...GRIFFINDOR!"

She's in the same house as me! I'm so happy I could jump up and start dancing. Alice shot me a amused look... Okay...I'm NOT going to do it.

"Hale, Jasper" "RAVENCLAW!"

"Cullen, Emmett" "SLYTHERIN!"

That fits... Doesn't surprise me.

"Cullen, Renesmee" "Griffindor!!!" She seemed upset. She probably wanted to be in the same house as Jacob. Not gonna happen.

Last one.

"Cullen, Alice" She trotted up in her. Of course. Designer robes. "Very amazing. Gifted... RAVENCLAW!!!" She jumped up clapping and joined Jasper...

One of the teachers... Professor Umbridge? Was glaring at Harry Potter... She even had the nerve to interrupt Dumbledore... This is one interesting school... For once I'll be learning... Actually learning in school.

**REVIEW! Any questions? Just include em in the review! Basically a filler chapter. I can't wait. Next chapter is their first day!!!! I'm planning a Alice Trelawney conflict. Which will be AWESOME! REVIEW! **


	5. Adventures in Class

**Chapter 5: Adventures in Class.**

**Bella's POV**

Care of Magical Creatures is really fun. Well. If you subtract the fact that all the animals go crazy at the sight of you...

"This is the Phoenix. A magical bird that is born from the flames." Hagrid said.

Thats kinda cool. We are kind of born from flames too when you think of the transformation...

"Miss Isabella Swan, would you care to explain how a phoenix dies?" I walked up to the bird and pet her gently. To my greatest joy she didn't flinch because I'm a vampire. Phoenix's are truly amazing creatures.

**Edward's POV**

Defense against the Dark Arts was very odd. I was the Dark Arts. What made it odder. Was the fact that Professor Umbridge didn't teach students how to defend themselves.

"Aren't we going to learn any defensive spells?" Hermione the clever girl who found out what we were with no difficulty.

"Why of course not! What would you need to defend yourself from?" She said in her voice that sounded like cat claws on a chalkboard.

"Oh I don't know...Voldemort!" Harry jumped up to say. I had to say I agreed.

_He who must not be named is most certainly not back! That is I hope...that would mean terrible things for the ministry. He. is. not. back! _

I listened to her flustered thoughts.

"How do we know he isn't back. When we have proof? Like Cedric Digory." I said hoping to dazzle her into getting her to teach these kids what they needed to learn.

_Too young. Too young._

Obviously not working the way I want it too...

**Alice's POV**

"What are these?" I said pointing to these orby glass things. Professor Trelawney looked dumbfounded as if it were completely obvious.

"That is a crystal ball dear one." She said her silvery, buggy eyes boring into mine. Sheesh she needs a makeover.

"Uh huh...Which does?" I trailed off trying to get an answer.

She looked at me with complete and utter shock... Hmm. I wonder why.

"They help you see the future."

What the heck? These glass things help you do what I can without anything what so ever?

"Wha?" I said still shocked.

"They help you see the future." She said confirming what she had said 5 seconds before.

"I can see it in my head..." I said confused.

"Of course you can my dear..." She said...

**Emmett's POV**

Herbology class is so FRUSTRATING!!!! How those little humans can stand it I have no idea.

"Today we will be working with the Mandrake's!" The little demon A.K.A. Professor Sprout announced.

The first time I pulled the little booger out of his soil I broke him apart with my strength...

The second time he screamed my ears off. Earmuff's do not protect vampire ears... At least I don't faint.

**Jasper's POV**

History of Magic is pretty cool. Because for once I can go through a history class without knowing that every single detail about the Civil War is WRONG. WRONG I TELL YOU! Ugh... Angry hormonal teenagers in the room are making me angry.

"Wendilan the Weird was soo weird he allowed himself to be caught by muggles in the 1700's multiple times..." He went on.

Fascinating.

**Rosalie's POV**

I personally love Transfiguration. I can change the way I look with the wave of a wand! If I wanted to change my look I could make my hair grow back... Awesome.

**Renesmee's POV**

Quidditch is so much fun! Maybe I can try out for keeper this year! Madam Hooch says I'm the Harry Potter of keepers! That would be so awesome! Hopefully Dad won't mind. Though he would like me to kick that Slytherine Scumbag (Draco Malfoy) who has a crush on my mom. Now thats just gross.

**Jacob's POV**

Potion's is very cool. Though the teacher is a creeper. He's almost as revolting as a bloodsucker. No offence to little Nessie though... Love potions?! Where were those when I needed Bella?!

**Thanks! Please Review! Sorry that Rosalie , Renesmee and Jacob's are so short! I didn't have that much inspiration. :)**


	6. Dumbledore's Army

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or harry potter :( Lucky SM and J.K.**

**Renesmee's POV**

I can't believe that stupid witch (a.k.a Professor Umbridge) isn't teaching us how to defend ourselves. Not that magic effects me...but those other kids! What about them?! They need help! Now that, that evil wizard Voldemort is back! I have to go talk to Harry.

As I walked over to him I noticed Hermione was already with him...They were talking about what I was going to ask him... let me go join in!

"Hi...I couldn't help but over hear...but I think you DO really need to make that club I heard you talking about. Those kids need help!" I exclaimed

"Thats what I'm trying to convince Harry." Hermione piped up.

"Why don't you teach them Hermione? You have amazing grades!" Harry tried to reason...I wasn't having any of it. My dad did say that I was as stubborn as my mom.

"You have experience though Harry! You know what its like to be seconds away from death!" I argued.

He seemed to consider it...

"Fine. Fine. We'll have a meeting the next time there is a Hogsmeade visit."

"Yay!" I squealed! I don't squeal...Maybe being around Alice has had a bit of an influence...

Speaking of Alice... I doubt we could just waltz into any sort of store and have a meeting without MInistry people around....I'll have to consult her...

**Alice POV**

As I was reading my Divination book (WHICH MAKES NO FREAKING SENSE!) I had a vision (no crystal ball needed) that Renesmee would need my help in a moment so I set the book down.

"Whats up Nessie?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if...um. You could look in the future for me to see which would be the safest meeting place in hogsmeadenfor Harry, Hermione, Ron, A bunch of other students and I? You guys should come too!" I babbled.

Alice nodded and her vision clouded over so she could have her vision.

"The Hogs Head will be fine for the next visit...but I would be careful for other times."

"Thank you Alice!!!"

" Anything for my favorite niece!" She chirped.

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm you're _only _ niece." I said pointing out her error.

"Well....if I had any others you'd still be my favorite..." She giggled.

_*flash forward to first meeting*_

**Harry's POV**

I can't believe Nessie and Hermione got me into this...

"Hi everyone. Welcome to our clubs first meeting.... Our goal is to teach you everything that Professor Umbridge isn't." I explained.

After many questions and people leaving...It was time to name our club.

"Well...What shall we name it?" Hermione said.

"How about Dumbledores Army?" Bella said happily.

"Isn't that what those dweebs at the ministry are afraid of?" Emmett said with serious face... Which after Rosalie kissed him on the cheek turned into a goofy grin.

That actually sounded pretty good, but before I could say anything.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Ron boomed

Rosalie opened her mouth to speak. She wasn't that bad for a Slytherin.

"Where will we meet every week though?" She said while inspecting her blood red nails.

Everyone was quiet while they thought of places. Until Hermione started beaming.

"I know the _perfect_ place!" Hermione said with a huge smile.

"What?!" Nearly everyone said excitedly.

"The room of requirement!" She said still beaming.

"Wha?" Everyone said confusedly.

"Its a room that changes itself to be anything you want it to be...Dumbledore used it as a bathroom last year at the yule ball."

"Nice!" Renesmee said.

"If Dumbledore used it... it can't be bad!" I said happily.

Everyone was high fiving.

"Sign up here!" Ron said happily trying to bring more attention to himself... Silly ron.

"First lesson is next Friday!" I cheered.

**Sorry I haven't been updating. Its been really busy. Plus: Extreme writers block... Please! PLEASE! REVIEW!**


	7. First Lesson

**Me no own twilight. or harry potter. Simple (and devastating) as that.**

**Harry's POV**

Never in my entire life did I think that I would be a defense against the dark arts teacher. Not even in a club, but here I am planning our first lesson.

"Welcome to our first D.A. meeting. Edward and Alice are guarding the door for any sign's of Professor Umbridge, lets begin!" I said

"Today we are working on the defensive spell, Expelliarmus" I continued.\ There was a mixture of grumbles and cheers from the crowd.

**Renesmee's POV**

YAY! Our first defense spell!!!! This is so exciting!

"Point your wand at your partner and yell, Expelliarmus!" Harry said loudly

"Yes, Professor Potter sir!" I giggled.

I got my mom as a partner.

"Expelliarmus!" I yelled and my mom's wand would've poked my eye out if I had been fully human.

"Great job Nessie!" Harry yelled!

"Go Ness!" Jacob wolf whistled.

**Emmett POV**

I was partnered with the dog. Why?! Ugh.... I don't know what Renesmee see's in that mutt.

"You are going _down!"_ I challenged.

"Oh really?" He sounded cocky...Maybe I can work that to my advantage. MUA HA HA HA. *cough cough* Play it down Emmett, people are staring.

"Expelliarmo!" I yelled. Nothing happened. Hmm.

"Expelliumus!" I yelled again.

Jacob started chuckling. Oh he was going down!

"Expalliarmack!" I boomed getting very frustrated. Jacob shook his head.

"Expelliarmus." He muttered.

My wand flew away! ohhhh. HE WAS GOING TO GET IT!

"You $*(&#!!!! GET THE #*(!$$$ OUT OF MY &*#Q#% YOU #*#)(#%!!!!" I yelled.

Everyone looked at me appalled.

Jasper was snickering in the corner. Renesmee stormed up. She looked mad. Hm. I wonder why. Edward looked at me like I was dumb. ??? Why?

Why the heck did you talk to him like that?" She screamed.

Oh. So thats why....

"Well...SORRY!" I chuckled sarcastically

"You f-"

"**LANGUAGE!!**" Alice sang!

**Please review! This kind of was a filler chapter. Its been a while since I've read this book (HP #5) So if you could tell me what happens after their first lesson of the D.A. or what I should but up next....**

**Lets just say that would be greatly appreeciated!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**AND YOU GET A CYBER COOKIE!!!!**


	8. detention

**Crossovers are hard. :( Sadness. I'm SO NOT giving up though. :D ME NO OWN TWILIGHT :'(**

**Harry's POV.**

I just got done with my detention with Professor Umbridge. She has no right to say that Voldemort hasn't came back or to abuse a student in detention! I was so lost in thought on the way to the common room I didn't notice Ced- Edward standing by my bed.

"How was detention?" Edward asked.

"Not bad." Oh yeah other than the fact she drew my blood.

Edwards eyes bugged. Oh yeah. He could read minds.

"What do you mean?" He said his golden orbs turning black.

"She made me write 'I must not tell lies' with a quill that had a charm that drew my blood as ink." He looked outraged.

He slammed his fist down. Joy. My bed broke.

"Reparo." Edward muttered.

"Thanks." I said dryly.

"You have to tell someone." He looked at me with conviction.

"Not now. Okay?"

"For now."

I walked out of the Gryffindor common room to go to the great hall. Where I was bombarded by a hug from Alice.

"I'm SO SORRY! I should of seen that! Are you okay?" She seemed very concerned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Don't blame yourself okay?" I chided.

"Fine. I'm keeping a close eye on your future though. Okay?" Alice said.

"Deal."

_*after dinner*_

I went up stairs and got to bed.

It wasn't long until I started dreaming.... **( I'm just going to briefly summerize what I remember)**

_As I walked down the long hallway there was a mirror . As I looked into the mirror I saw my face. But it changed into that of Lord Voldemort._

**Edwards POV.**

I watched as Harry thrashed in his sleep. I listened to his thoughts to see his nightmare.

_Harry's face was morphing into Lord Voldemort. _

He has to go do Dumbledore. These dreams aren't normal. I shall tell him when he wakes up.

**FILLER! I'm so sorry! This is such a filler. I had to get a chapter in. ITs been far too long. I'll have another chapter soon! What should I write next?**


	9. I'm not a biscuit

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! SORYY!!! I havent updated in FOREVER. School has been terrible....And now i know why crossovers are never finished...But I AM DETERMINED! **

**I dont own anything...**

**Edwards POV:**

As Harry woke up I made my way over to his bed.

"You need to tell someone about your dreams. Its not normal to have nightmares everynight." I said the moment he opened his eyes.

"Jeez, Edward...I just woke up." He exclaimed putting his glasses on.

"Sorry. But its true." I said.

"You know...I'm hungry...lets go down to the great hall." Harry said ignoring the topic.

As we made our way to the great hall Emmett ran to us as fast as he could while remaining human.

"Yo Harry! Wass up H-Dawg?" Emmett is so dumb. How does Rosalie put up with him?

"Um...What?" Harry said, obviously confused.

"Whatevs, home-skillet-biscuit!" he said pulling a "gangsta" pose.

Rosalie walked up and gave Emmett a smack on the back of his head. Serves him right.

"Owwie! Rosie what was that for?" Emmett said in his baby voice.

"For being an idiot." Rosalie said while rolling her eyes.

After breakfast it was time for another DA meeting.

**Harry's POV.**

I'm not a biscuit. Whatever Harry thats not important right now...What should I teach them today...Well...Lets work on the patronus charm.

"Okay everyone. Today we will be learning the Patronus charm. Its a very advanced spell but a very useful one."

**Renesmee's POV**

Yay! I love learning new spells. Okay.... Happy happy memory....Umm.. The day I met Jacob! Thats very happy. Okay....

"Expecto Patronum!!!" I yell! A couple of whispy white thingys shoot out of my wand. I think thats good.

"Wonderful Nessie!" Harry Exclaimed. Earning big cheers from Edward and Emmett and a wolf whistle from Jacob.

"Expecto Patronum!" I yelled again focusing on that first day intently. WOW! My patronum is a wolf! Cool!

*after the lesson*

**Harry's POV: (Let me know if i change POV's too much.)**

That was a good lesson. I think i'm a pretty good teacher. I think. I'm tired... it didnt take long for me to fall asleep.

_A snake was slithering along a marble floor. Then it bit down on....Arthur WEASLEY!!!!!_

I woke up with a start! I ran into the common room and out the portrait.

**Alice POV:**

As I was picking out an outfit for tomorrow I got a vision.

_A snake was slithering along a marble floor. Then it bit down on....Arthur WEASLEY!!!!!_

OH NO! And with that I ran at vampire speed to the Fat Lady. As I got there. I saw Harry running towards Dumbledores Office.

"Harry! Wait up!" I yelled.

"I can't Alice!! Mr. Weasley has been bitten by a poisonous snake!" He yelled.

"Wait. How do you know about that." I exclaimed.

"I saw it in a dream." Harry yelled still jogging.

"I had a vision...Lets go" And with that I ran full speed at him as we got to the Headmasters Office.

Dumbledore was sitting at his desk when he noticed us.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Arthur Weasley has been attacked by a snake." We both said at the same time. I wanted to say "Jinx you owe me a blood pop." But this isn't the time.

**CLIFFY! *gasp* okay...Well...Please review...**


	10. Weasley is our king

**I am so sorry about being sooo sooo soooooo slow about updating. I'm just ugh....Busy? Thats no excuse...Srry everyone.**

**I dont own Twilight Or Harry Potter. Woe is me.**

**Dumbledore POV**

Are they telling the truth? They wouldn't joke about something so serious.

"Are you both certain?" I asked Alice and Harry.

They nodded there heads furiously.

"Lets go. We must not waste any time!" I said hastily.

With that we hurried to the location of where Arthur Weasley was attacked and he was taken promptly to St. Mungo's.

Mrs. Weasley arrived soon after she was contacted.

She ran inside of the room, sobbing.

"Oh Arthur!" She said sadly.

I decided to try to be of comfort.

"The doctors say he'll be fine...Lemon Drop?"

Molly stared at me puzzled.

"Er, sure Headmaster." Molly said still teary eyed.

***meanwhile at Hogwarts***

**Harry POV:**

WHAT?!

"You are officially banned from quidditch." Professor Umbridge told Fred and I.

"But there is a match against Slytherin tomorrow!" I yelled. **(A/N I'm making this up as I go...I haven't read the 5th book in forever)**

"Well, you troublemakers are certainly not going to be in it." She said snootily and walked away.

No. No no. This can't be happening! With Ron Weasley as keeper and someone else as seeker... Slytherin might win!

***at the game***

"Go Ron! You can do it!!" Hermione yelled fervently.

Another quaffle zoomed towards Ron, but he missed it by a long shot. Then this started happening.

"Weasley is our king! He always lets the quaffle in!" Slytherin's started chanting. Oh no....This will haunt Ron forever.

Ron started turning red and started missing even more quaffles.

**Ron POV**

"Weasley is our king! He always lets the quaffle in!" Those stupid blokes started chanting.

They just had to ruin this for me.

Renesmee who was filling in for Harry, yelled.

"Don't let them get to you Ronald! They just want to psych you out!" She told me.

I knew she was right, but then...Malfoy caught the snitch.

As I walked off the field dejectedly. Renesmee put her hand on my shoulder, and said.

"This isn't your fault. Don't be sad."

***sniffle* Review Please! Btw. Can anybody tell me what happens next? I dont actually have the book. I borrowed it from the library when I read the book 2 years ago... :-/ Review!**


	11. Hiatus Sorry I hate it too

Sorry, guys. Since i'm having huge trouble updating. I'm going on hiatus for this story for the rest of the summer. I'm sorry for any trouble this may cause you guys....Dont worry the story will be finished its just i need some time to figure out what the plot twists will be and such and such and such. Sorry everyone...I'm working on a new story right now it will be up hopefully later today or tomorrow. Bye! :) See you in September.


End file.
